The present invention generally relates to data processing, and more specifically, to constructing, evaluating, and improving a search string for retrieving images indicating item use.
Image searching involves using a search string to search a data store that contains images to identify and return images based on the search string. Image searching can be useful when searching for something particular. For example, if a user wants to search for images of a ball, the user can enter “ball” into an image search engine and images containing a ball or balls can be returned.
Reverse image searching involves using an existing image to search a data store that contains images to identify and return images that match (or are similar to) the existing image. This can be useful to search for duplicate content, search for a source of the existing image, finding better (higher) resolution copies of the existing image, etc.